The Beginning
by Yellow Fire Is Me
Summary: Carmelita ends up befriending a ten year old boy who suffers a tragedy similar to Sly Cooper's. However, this tragedy changes the course of everyone's lives forever.
1. Origin

**AN: I do not own any characters portrayed in this chapter except Yellow Fire. He is mine and mine alone. Now I sound just plain selfish -.-' but it's true.**

Yellow Fire Chronicles

Book 1: The Origin of Yellow Fire

Chapter 1: The Attack

It was a normal day for everyone in the world. Everyone was happy with the way things were and everything is as it should be. It makes people think that nothing could ruin this world; however, no one was aware of what was happening in the city of Anaheim.

Ten year-old, Bruce Bivens had just finished getting ready for bed. He said goodnight to his parents and sister, and crawled into bed. Little did they know, someone was about to change Bruce's life forever.

The neighborhood was silent, though Disneyland nearby was loud during its firework spectacular, but something else woke the entire neighborhood. A large explosion had erupted inside a house killing all inside except for one.

To our dismay it was Bruce's house. Unfortunately, Bruce had no idea what had happened because of his deep sleep. He awoke thirsty but when he tried to get up he realized he was bound and gagged. He also noticed that he wasn't home anymore, but that he was on top of a building in an unfamiliar city. He then heard someone walking towards him. He couldn't tell who it was, but Bruce could hear the unknown person walking closer and closer.

"Finally, I have you," chuckled the unknown person.

_It's a woman_, thought Bruce. _But why is she doing this?_

Bruce was never going to know the answer to his question because of a large explosion shook the building. He heard the female say, "See you around kid. Oh wait your on top of a falling building." She began laughing a sinister laugh and left leaving him to his doom.

The building began to shake and crumble underneath Bruce, and finally the building gave way. As he fell, Bruce could only think of his family: his mother, father, and sister.

Everything went black yet Bruce was still breathing. He opened his eyes to see what had happened, and to his horror the building came crashing down on him.

Chapter 2: The Hospital

Bruce opened his eyes once more to find that was he in a hospital. His entire body was in pain. He managed to turn his head and look around the room and noticed a woman slumped in a chair at his side. He wanted to ask her how he got here but decided that he should not disturb her because she appeared to be asleep.

"I'm alive?" Bruce muttered to himself. "I can't believe that I'm alive."

"About time you wake up," said a voice.

Bruce looked over to where the voice came from, and it was that same woman. She was an orange furred fox that had blue ravened hair, which was tied into a long, braid, along with soft brown eyes. By the looks of it, she had to be in her mid to late twenties.

"If you're ready to tell me how this happened and who did this to you, I'll be listening," said the woman.

Bruce stared at her, feeling his heart rate increase. The woman noticed this when several doctors came running into the room and almost panicked. The doctors stopped short when a doctor outside the door yelled, "Wait! Wait! WAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"What's wrong?" asked one of the doctors.

"You're making it worse!" yelled the doctor outside the room.

"It's nothing," said the vixen, "I guess he's scared of cops."

This was true, Bruce was scared of cops and he knew this woman was a cop because of a badge that said INTERPOL on it.

"I'm Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox," said the woman. "And if you're ready to tell me who did this to you and why, you can tell me, okay?"

Bruce nodded and tried to relax to prevent another episode. Inspector Fox stared at Bruce with a slightly worried look on her face. _I hope Jukiba knows what he's_ doing, she thought.

"Did you say something?" asked Bruce and noticing the startled look on her face, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Carmelita just stared at him as if he had done something abnormal. They did not speak to each other for the rest of the day.

The next morning Bruce woke up to find a breakfast at his side and a get-well card next to the plate. He read the card and saw that the inside was full of small notes and signatures from his classmates back at Roosevelt Elementary.

Once he was done reading, Bruce began to eat his breakfast. He was halfway through his breakfast when Inspector Fox came into the room, arguing with another person.

"Hey, Inspector," said Bruce, worriedly, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing," she replied, "By the way, this is Professor Jumba Jukiba. He's the one who saved your life."

"Man, I you owe one big time," said Bruce with an embarrassed grin.

"Yes, well, there's something we need to tell you," said the professor.

"Jumba, no," retorted Inspector Fox, sternly.

"What?" Bruce asked curiously. "What do you need to tell me?"

Professor Jukiba looked at Inspector Fox, "We have to tell him sometime, Inspector."

"Tell me what?" inquired Bruce becoming irritated.

A sad expression appeared on Inspector Fox's face as she explained, "Unfortunately, Bruce, your entire family is..." the inspector began; however, her voice trailed off before she could finish the sentence.

"No," Bruce said weakly.

Suddenly several doctors and police officers came running into the room. "His heart rate's increased! The readings are off the charts!" shouted one of the cops.

"Oh no! He's about to transform!" shouted the professor.

Bruce didn't know what was going on but he felt as if there was an evil inside him changing his body, trying to get out. But Bruce fought back, forcing the evil away. He did not know why but he didn't feel too good. It was as if he just puked several times.

"I don't believe it," said Professor Jukiba, "He managed to halt the transformation."

"What do you mean?" asked Bruce, bewildered and gasping for air.

Inspector Fox glanced over at Professor Jukiba and asked, "Yes; what do you mean 'halt he transformation'."

Professor Jukiba stared at Inspector Fox and muttered, "The child is filled with alien technology." He then addressed the boy, "It's the reason why you're still alive, plus it also explains the transformation that you almost went through."

Bruce stared at Professor Jukiba, confused. _They've got to be joking_, he thought.

"We're not joking," stated Professor Jukiba, as if he actually heard Bruce's thoughts. "You have special abilities that you can't control yet; one of them is telepathy which explains how I knew what you said a couple of seconds ago."

Bruce stared at the professor, still confused.

"You're able to speak to people using your mind and pick things up and move them around without even touching them," explained Inspector Fox. "You could probably run so fast that it could look like time is at a standstill."

"That is actually true, Inspector," said the professor, "but I suggest you don't try it yet, Bruce."

"So…you heard me think that I thought you were joking, through telepathy… I have telepathy?" asked Bruce, trying to clarify.

"Plus much, much more," said Professor Jukiba.

"I would say, 'cool' if my entire family wasn't dead," said Bruce.

All eyes were now on Bruce, expecting him to lose control again. But nothing happened. Everyone who had entered the room left except for Inspector Fox who stood there, rooted to the spot, but not from fear but out of guilt. _Poor kid_, she thought as she managed to walk out of the room.

Chapter 3: Car Ride

It was a four days after the attempted murder of Bruce and murder of his family, that he was released from the hospital. Things had gone well during those days. He was beginning to get a handle on his powers and still remain calm. Along the way, he had also grown closer to Inspector Fox. She was the only one to show him kindness in the hospital, so he had at least owe her that much. She was becoming a good friend to him.

But when leaving the building, he realized that he had nowhere to go. When he voiced this to Inspector Fox, she merely said, "Don't worry. You're supposed to come live with me until we can find someone who's willing to adopt you."

"But what if someone doesn't want to adopt me?" Bruce asked with a worried look on his face, as he and Inspector Fox climbed into a government vehicle.

Inspector Fox smiled, "I don't know. But I'm sure everything will work out in the end." _But you could always read my mind to find out whether I'm lying or not_, she thought. Unfortunately Bruce wasn't paying attention; he was now focused on whether or not he was going to be adopted sometime soon. _I can't believe this is happening_, thought Bruce, _Why did that woman come after me?_

Chapter 4: The Thief and Home

Later that night, Bruce had made himself comfortable in Inspector Fox's guest room. _If only I could go back to where it all happened_, thought Bruce as he stared out of the window at the city outside. _I could find the woman who did this to me..._

"And get your revenge?" asked a voice from behind Bruce.

Bruce, startled, turned around to find the infamous Sly Cooper standing in the doorway to the room. When asked whether or not he had heard what Bruce had thought, and why he was here, Sly answered, "Yes I did hear what you thought, and I'm trying to figure out what happened to my favorite inspector."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Bruce asked angrily.

_And what does this kid mean by "thinking"? It just sounded like he was mumbling to himself…_ Sly asked himself. "Just tell me where I can find her, kid," he asked irratably.

"Sorry but she's asleep and I don't think it'd be polite to wake her," Bruce said sternly. "I suggest you leave before I make you."

Sly almost broke out laughing, and would have done so but the fact was that Inspector Fox was in fact just down the hall sleeping in her own room. When he got a hold over himself he replied, "You've got to be kidding me. I mean, how old are you, ten?" He was about to laugh out loud that time when something in his pocket shouted, "Sly, you need to get out of there!"

Judging by the sound of the voice, it was a worrier who was intelligent and using what sounded like a radio to communicate. The voice continued to shout, "Sly, I've just figured out that a boy with dangerous abilities is living with Carmelita! You need to get out of there now!"

"Bruce?" called a tired Inspector Fox from down the hall, "What's going on in there?"

"It's just a _thief_!" Bruce yelled back, putting an extra emphasis on the last word. "Don't worry I'll take care of him!" he shouted as he heard Inspector Fox jumping out of bed.

Sly had no choice but to fight this threatening ten year-old kid. But when he swung his cane, the kid wasn't there. Leaving the window open for an escape, Sly started to run towards it, until Bruce punched him hard in the back. Sly was hit so hard that he went flying out of the window and fell one story of the six-story building when he was caught by none other than Murray, lifelong friend and muscle of his gang.

Bruce grew angrier at the fact that he was starting to fail like Inspector Fox did, as it was Inspector Fox who constantly chased the Cooper Gang around the world, trying to put them behind bars. Bruce quickly ran down stairs to chase after them. He noticed, on his way out, Inspector Fox began to chase them as well.

"What floor are they on?" she asked as they burst through the door and headed towards the stairs.

"Floor below us," Bruce answered between gasps of breath.

They entered the staircase and Inspector Fox looked over the side to see that Murray was running down the stairs with Sly in his hands. _Ringtail, what the hell did you to get him so angry?_ thought Inspector Fox, _I thought I warned him this might happen._ She noticed that Bruce was several levels below her already and took off after him.

"Bentley, is the van out back?" Murray asked, speaking into a headset and heard Bentley's answer, "Good! Cause ready or not, here we come." As he said the last sentence, he went crashing through the door at the bottom of the staircase. Outside was the Cooper Gang's van with the engine running and the double back doors open.

"Hurry up!" yelled Bentley as Murray hopped into the back of the van and close the doors after quickly laying Sly on the floor.

"Gun it!" Murray shouted as he quickly checked that Sly was all right.

Just as Bentley stomped his foot on the gas, Bruce and a heaving Inspector Fox came out of the building.

"Damn, they got away again," Inspector Fox said between gasps for air. She looked over to see if Bruce was as tired as she was, but when she looked over, she only saw the building next door. _You've got to be freaking kidding me_, she thought. _How am I supposed to catch up? _She stood there gasping for air until a cop car pulled up in front of the alley.

"Inspector Fox!" yelled the officer as he got out of his car, "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," she responded, running to the officer's car. "Bruce went after the Cooper Gang."

The officer gave her a confused look and asked, "Who went after the Cooper Gang and how did they do it?"

Inspector Fox gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Just get in the car and I'll tell you while we're driving." As they both hopped in, an announcement went out about a high-speed pursuit heading down a nearby freeway. A description of two vehicles showed that a mystery vehicle was chasing the Cooper Gang's van. However, Inspector Fox didn't care who was involved, she just wanted to make sure that Bruce and Sly were all right. The officer quickly stepped on the gas and they were off.

"So...Inspector, about what I asked before..." the officer began.

"Bruce is a somewhat dangerous person right now," explained Inspector Fox. "I'm supposed to be his bodyguard and he seems to be trying to protect me. As for how he's chasing the Cooper Gang, I have no idea."

The officer looked slightly disturbed by this information, but nonetheless, he had no choice but to say into the microphone of the radio, "Attention all units involved in the pursuit, be advised: a very important person is some how involved."

Several voices responded, "Roger that."

Meanwhile, the chase was beginning to get out of hand. Apparently the driver of the mystery vehicle, a large bus with a golden yellow paint job, was armed and was hanging out the side of the bus shooting what appeared to be yellow lasers at the van in front of him.

_Only if I could get closer_, thought the driver of the bus.

Inside the van, Sly had regained consciousness and was watching one of the monitors inside. _Where did he get the bus_, he thought, _and how are we supposed to get away from it?_

There was a sudden lurch as the van came to a screeching halt. Sly slammed into one of the walls of the van and when he got back up there was a blockade of squad cars mixed with SUV'S from the FBI, and as the bus and other squad cars behind them came to a stop right behind the van. A voice magnified by a loudspeaker, declared, "Surrender Cooper Gang and bus driver, or we will use force to subdue you."

_What the hell?!_ thought the driver, _If I get arrested for attempting to help catch a notorious gang of thieves, I will personally sue the government._

Chapter 5: Yellow Fire is Born

By this time, Inspector Fox arrived on scene. Several officers were about to force the driver of the bus out, as she quickly joined in the group. But before they could act, the sound of metal being ripping apart met their ears and on top of the bus appeared Bruce. It appeared that the weapon that had been firing the lasers was in fact his arm; a ball of energy was hovering an inch away from his hand.

"Hold your fire!" shouted Inspector Fox, glad that Bruce was in fact unharmed.

Some of the officers nearby were obviously confused and when Inspector Fox reminded them of the message about a VIP individual being involved, comprehension dawned on their faces.

"Bruce, get down here," she stated, as she began climbing a set of steps that had appeared at the side of the bus.

Bruce sighed and climbed down, but stopped right on the last step when he heard, _Sly, you idiot you weren't supposed to get him angry. You were supposed to come into my room so we could talk._

"What's wrong?" asked Inspector Fox, with a worried look on her face. They stared at each other when Bruce suddenly thought, _What have I done?!_

Unfortunately, Bruce didn't control his telepathy and Inspector Fox looked startled at what she had heard. She quickly pulled herself together and grabbed Bruce's arm. When they finally got over to the safety of the police cruisers, she whispered, "Don't tell anyone."

Suddenly a reporter walked up and asked, "What's your name, kid?" Soon other reporters appeared behind him inquiring the same thing.

Bruce thought for a moment, thinking whether or not to give away his real name to the press. After about thirty seconds he said, "Yellow Fire. You know, for the yellow energy blasts that I control."

Several minutes later, after the police pushed the press back as they took pictures, Bruce felt guilty for getting the Cooper Gang caught. He watched as a SWAT team attempted to break down the double doors with a small battering ram when a sudden idea came to mind.

Sly, Bentley, and Murray were sitting in the back of the van playing a last friendly game of cards, most likely the last one they will ever play together. The banging on the door was irritating to them but none of them dared to speak. They were about to finally give up when the banging stopped and shouting had begun.

"What in the hell...?" Sly began, but before he could finish his sentence, a very large object hit the van. As Murray helped Bentley up, Sly checked the monitor to see that the yellow bus had been used to get the SWAT team away from the van. He quickly clambered into the driver's seat, yelled, "Hold on!" and hit the gas. The bus followed suit and pulled in front of the van to act as a large battering ram to clear a path for the Cooper Gang.

Inspector Fox just stood where she was; knowing what Bruce was trying to do.

"Thank you," she said, "Yellow Fire."

The bus's horn sounded, as if in response to Carmelita's word of thanks, as police and FBI vehicles pursued the two vehicles in vain down the freeway.

**AN: I've been out of the loop for so long. I'm glad to be back. I was 15 the last time I officially had this story up. Two years have passed since then. I was rereading this chapter for errors and minor changes and I got teary eyed. Yes you can call me a pussy but will I care? No. If you call me pussy then just go look in a mirror. What you'll see is an ass who's jealous of another person who isn't afraid to let it out every now and again. Trust me, you don't know me. You don't know my life. Yes I'm harsh. =D**


	2. Chase

**AN: I do not own any characters portrayed in this chapter except Yellow Fire. He is mine and mine alone. Now I sound just plain selfish -.-' but it's true.**

Yellow Fire Chronicles

Book 2: On the Run

Chapter 1: Life on the Road

It's been a year since that event with the Cooper Gang and Yellow Fire was now a darker child (both physically and mentally). His hair was slowly tuning black so it looked as if his DNA was slightly damaged. He was gaining weight from the muscles that were beginning to develop, and kept growing until he found himself being 5 foot 6. His eyes were still blue, but the shapes of his eyes were beginning to change into reptilian eyes and his pupils were slits.

He was still driving the same bus that he used to not only get his ass away from the cops and the FBI a year ago, but he saved the Cooper Gang. He was thinking of what happened afterwards.

He had led the cops away from the Cooper Gang and just kept driving. And after that he began feeling homesick. He missed Inspector Fox. He couldn't help but think, _How am I supposed to talk to her_? He had a phone inside the bus, but will the government be tapping all the phones of America just to find him.

The question was answered when the phone rang. Yellow Fire carefully picked up the phone to find someone he knew who was talking to him.

"Where are you?" asked none other than Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox.

"You know that they could be tapping the phone," Yellow Fire said, exasperated.

"Who gives a damn?" she asked, "I'm getting married!"

Yellow Fire at first thought that he was going a little crazy from being alone for so long, and then thought, with a smile on his face, _I can't believe it, she's getting married to Sly Cooper_.

Yellow Fire managed to say, "That's great!"

"And your invited," said Carmelita, excitement in her voice.

At this Yellow looked worried. _What if the government was really listening to this conversation_? he thought. Carmelita wouldn't be able to tell him where the wedding was.

As if she had read his mind, Carmelita said, "Meet me at the place where we first met, then I can tell you where the wedding is at."

Yellow couldn't help but smile. No one had asked where he and Carmelita had met, the hospital that Yellow had stayed in over a year ago to recover from the drastic surgery that created the person he was today.

Chapter 2: The Reunion

Before he knew it, Yellow had hastily said, "Goodbye," and drove off to the nearest store so that he could by a present for the newlyweds, but the problem was, Yellow hadn't the faintest idea of what to get.

His first stop was the Village of Orange (also known as the Orange Mall), in the city of Orange, CA. Yellow was going to try and look for something that both a woman and a man would like. Unfortunately, he had no luck with that, so he decided to get Carmelita some lotions from Bath & Body Works, and Sly, a couple of used videogames from GameStop.

The neighboring city, Anaheim, was his home town.

Yellow got the chills every time he came to this city, even though he still went to Roosevelt Elementary. He was now a fifth grader there, and well…everyone thought he was the school bully.

Yellow didn't know why but something about him scared the other students. He didn't blame them; if he'd known somebody in the same situation he'd be scared of that person too.

Yellow was on his way to where the hospital was, San Francisco. He was so excited that he was going over twice as much of what the normal speed limit was.

As day turned to night, Yellow pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. His previously Yellow bus was now black and older looking than it had been when Yellow had first driven it. He was the only one there, so he parked in the shadow of the main building, waiting for Carmelita.

It hadn't even been an hour when another vehicle had appeared in the parking lot. Judging by the sound of the vehicle, it was a motorcycle, but it was to dark to see who the rider was. Yellow quickly read the stranger's mind, trying to hear what he or she was thinking.

He was unfortunate when he heard that it wasn't Carmelita, but an agent for the government. Yellow nearly jumped when someone tapped on his shoulder, and a voice whispered, "It's about time. Where the hell have you been?"

Relieved at the fact that it was Carmelita, Yellow said, "Sorry. Where's the wedding supposed to be at?"

"Let's get in the bus first," she replied, looking over at the stranger, "we need to get out of here."

"Alright," said Yellow, quickly as a car pulled into the parking lot, "follow me."

They quickly walked to the bus and got in. Carmelita stared at Yellow, thinking, _How and why the hell did he change so drastically?_

Yellow looked at her, his blue eyes gleaming in the dark, and again asked, "Where's the wedding going to be at?"

Carmelita shook her head vigorously, as if she had just awaken from a trance, and said, "In Paris. Meet me across from Interpol HQ. I'll tell you there."

"Wait a minute," Yellow said, grabbing Carmelita's arm as she made for the door, "How the hell am I supposed to get to Paris?"

Carmelita had not anticipated this and contemplated the problem. She sat there for mere minutes when a thought came to her. "What if you drive all the way to Alaska and through Russia; all the way to Paris?"

Yellow considered this for a moment. It would keep him out of the U.S. government's hair for most of the time. He agreed with it, said goodbye to Carmelita, and drove off, but as he came out of the shadows he suddenly remembered something he forgot.

He just came out from behind the building and gunshots rang out like a bell. Yellow gunned it and rammed into several cars that had blocked the driveway.

Yellow had just managed to escape and began heading north-west, so that he can get to the western coastline and still head towards Alaska.

The rest of the trip was quiet; only just a few run-ins with some burglars. Yellow had finally reached Paris and was in an ally across from Interpol HQ.

Chapter 3: Paris

Yellow was waiting patiently for Carmelita and he didn't see her until nightfall when she had walked across the street towards the ally. As soon as she stepped onto the sidewalk she stopped at the edge of the ally and leaned onto one of the building's walls, and asked, "You there?"

Yellow cautiously came out of the ally and said, "Yeah. You need a ride?"  
"Yea," she responded, "I'll drive though."

They got in the bus and drove off, with Yellow at the wheel (when they stepped onto the bus Carmelita had barley noticed the complicated controls of the bus and allowed Yellow to drive). They showed up at Carmelita's real house, which was a lot nicer than the previous house.

Yellow set himself up for the couch in the living room and fell asleep right away. Carmelita, however, stayed up and couldn't help but stroke his now pitch black hair as he slept. _Just wait, Bruce, _she thought, _just wait until the wedding day._****

AN: For some stupid reason I couldn't get the titles to format correctly. Stay tuned.


	3. Movin Out

**AN: I do not own any characters portrayed in this chapter except Yellow Fire. He is mine and mine alone. Now I sound just plain selfish -.-' but it's true. Cal Poline and Naomi are just random characters. Use them if you want. **

Yellow Fire Chronicles

Book 3: The Leave

Chapter 1: The Dress

The next couple of days were extremely busy. Yellow Fire, however had to stay at Carmelita's house until the wedding day, mostly because of the fact that Interpol has been granted permission to "apprehend," as Carmelita had said it, him.

"So where's Sly at?" Yellow asked several days after arriving in Paris.

"He's still living in his hideout with the guys," Carmelita answered. "But he comes over every now and then," she added blushing slightly.

"Carmelita," said Yellow surprised. "Talk about too much info," he added laughing.

"Alright, you," said Carmelita, trying to change the subject, "you have to come with me to Cal Poline. We're going to get me fitted for a wedding dress."

"Do you even know Cal Poline?" Yellow asked.

"Not really," Carmelita replied, "but her dresses are somewhat cheap seeing as her shop is small."

"So why do I have to come?"

"Rumor has it that she works on both sides of the law."

"So..."

"So...that means she might think I'm there to bust her."

"And you think she might have armed workers?"

"Yep, and I also don't plan to go in alone."

"I'll pack my favorite 'toy' then," said Yellow Fire grabbing what looked like a toy rifle for a G.I. Joe.

"O...k...," Carmelita said nervously. _I hope that thing packs a powerful punch_, she thought.

They headed out of the building and got in Carmelita's red convertible and headed straight for Poline's.

Naomi looked up as two new customers walked into the shop. One was a fox with midnight-blue hair, crimson-orange fur, and the body that any man could not keep their eyes off of. As for the other, it was a young male husky with pitch black hair that was long enough to cover his eyes completely and half white, half black fur. But there was something strange about this boy; he have off something that gave her the chills.

"Welcome to Poline's," said Naomi. "How may I help you Madame and Monsieur?" she asked attempting to keep her voice calm as the pair walked up to the counter.

"I was wondering if you had a catalog of your wedding line," said the vixen.

"Qui," said Naomi, "I shall check the back," she added heading through a door that lead to the offices of the shop.

Naomi headed not to the storage room but to her boss' office. She politely knocked and entered when asked.

"Naomi my friend," greeted Cora Poline. "You seem troubled," she added seeing Naomi's nervous look.

"I believe you need to check the security cameras, Madame," said Naomi.

Cora's eyes widened. She quickly looked at the screens and saw Carmelita leaning on the counter out in front of the shop. "Let me greet them...and make sure you bring your friend."

In the front of the shop, Carmelita had taken to walking around looking at some of the fancy dresses that lined the walls. "Oh wow," Carmelita gasped when she saw a beautiful white dress.

"Bonjour, cheris," called a cool female voice.

Yellow, who at the time was lurking in a darker part of the store, saw that the female was a snow leopard with blonde hair and a body that bettered Carmelita's.

Carmelita looked over and saw the female and said, "Hello."

"I'm Cora Poline," Yuri said, walking around the counter to greet Carmelita.

The two women shook hands and as they did Cora shivered. _What on earth?_ she thought. She looked over and saw a teenage boy walking up to them. "Is this your son, Ms...?"

"Fox," Carmelita finished for her, "and no, he's not my son, but he's a dear friend of mine."

"Ah, qui," Cora said. "What can I do for you, Ms. Fox?"

"I was looking for a wedding dress," Carmelita simply replied.

"What about this one?" Yellow asked pointing to the dress Carm and been looking at earlier.

"Ah, qui," Cora repeated, "one of my more beautiful dresses."

"How much is it?" Carmelita asked, fearing the answer might be too much.

"The tag says," Yellow answered, "two hundred euros."

Carmelita gasped. _It's cheaper than I expected_, she thought.

"Than we shall get you fitted for the dress, no?" Cora asked a smiling Carmelita.

"Oh, yes!" Carmelita nearly screamed.

"Please follow me," Cora said. "I'll have one of my available workers fit you," she added leading them to a room in the back of the shop. "Please wait here until one of my workers arrives," she said as she left the room.

Carmelita sat down in a chair, breathing quickly because of her excitement.

"Calm down, Carm," Yellow joked. "You look like you're about to have a heart attack."

"Shut...up...Yellow," gasped Carmelita.

The door opened and a cheetah walked in. It was Naomi, and she was carrying an AK-47.

Cora walked in seconds after Naomi did and said, "So, Inspector," she grinned, "what really brings you into my shop?"

"What?!" Carmelita asked, surprised. _How did she know who I was?_ Carmelita thought.

A gunshot rang through the room and Naomi dropped her AK-47, falling into many pieces as it hit the ground. All eyes turned to Yellow, there were three things different about him: half his hair was white, there was a small glow coming from underneath his hair (where his eyes would be), and he was holding a long, powerful looking rifle.

"This is exactly why I brought this," Yellow said, his voice now contained a low demonic growl.

Then something clicked in Carmelita's brain, the rifle had looked familiar, she realized that it was the same rifle that Yellow had put in his pocket back at the apartment.

"Here's what we're going to do," Yellow said, a trace of the demonic growl still in his voice. "You're going to fit Carmelita for her dress, we're going to purchase the dress, and we're going to pick it up after you've finished it."

All was still until Naomi gasped and nearly screamed at the top of her voice, "You're Yellow Fire!"

"Silence," Yellow hissed at Naomi.

Naomi quickly shut her mouth.

After that Carmelita was fitted for the dress and it so happened that there was a dress that was a perfect fit for her. With the dress paid for, Carmelita and Yellow left Cal Poline, driving as quickly as they could back to the apartment.

Chapter 2: Change of Life

Back at the apartment, Carmelita was packing her suitcases before they left for the Cooper Gang's hideout. "They should be picking us up at midnight," Carmelita said as she struggled with her suitcase.

"Shut all ready," she said, "you piece of...Ahh!!" Yellow had easily pushed the suitcase shut as if it was a daily thing.

"Thanks," she gasped as she stood up (she had nearly fallen to the floor when Yellow had closed the suitcase). "Show off," she added under her breath.

"I heard that," Yellow said as he walked out of the room. "But you love me anyway."

"As if you were my son," Carmelita agreed.

Several hours later the Cooper van pulled up in front of the apartment. As he was helping load the suitcases, Yellow noticed a cop car nearly hidden in the shadows in an ally. "I'll take my bus," he said.

"Why on earth would you do that?" asked Bentley nervously, he noticed Yellow had been staring into the same ally for a while.

"I think we're going to have a bit of action heading our way," Yellow answered.

Sly looked into the ally that Yellow had been staring at and noticed a police cruiser crudely hidden and said, "Let's move."

"Better buckle up," Murray stated, "this is going to be a rough ride."

Yellow quickly got in his bus as the cop car came out of the ally.

Sly, Bentley, Carmelita and Murray jumped into the van just as Yellow's bus roared to life and sped through a half a u-turn blocking the entire street and the oncoming cruiser.

As Murray drove the van away, everyone inside heard the resounding screech of tires and a crash as the cruiser smashed into the side of the bus.

"Yellow?" Bentley said into the microphone of his headset.

"I'm fine, Bentley," Yellow responded, "but I can't say the same for the police cruiser."

"Can you get out of there?" Bentley asked, noticing the worried look on Carmelita's face.

"Sure, but," Yellow began.

"But what?" Bentley asked, dreading the answer.

"I won't be able to meet up with you guys at the hideout," Yellow finished.

"What?! Why?!" Bentley asked utterly perplexed.

"Put him on speaker, Bentley," Sly said, reading the look of horror on Carmelita's face.

"I can't," Bentley said sadly, "not only is the radio not designed that way but he's also signed off."

"But how's he going to get out of there?" Murray asked.

"I don't know," Bentley answered.

"We have bigger things to worry about," Carmelita and Sly shouted.

Six police cruisers and two helicopters had started chasing the Cooper Gang's van. Bentley quickly turned on a couple of monitors and tuned in to the Cooper Gang chase on the right screen and the bus chase on the left.

"We bring you breaking news," an unseen male announcer said on the right screen, "police are currently in pursuit of the elusive Cooper Gang, whom police officials believe kidnapped Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox of INTERPOL from her home approximately five minutes earlier today."

"What a great way to discredit us, right guys?" Sly said jokingly.

Bentley shushed Sly as a female announcer on the left screen began to describe the events that led to the present chase.

"Officials believe the suspect to be none other than Yellow Fire, whom officials also believe, helped in the kidnapping of Interpol's Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. Currently the police have set up several barricades that should stop the bus. The ETA until we reach the first is one minute."

"Speaking of blockades," Sly said, "there's one dead ahead of us."

Murray quickly slammed on the brakes, bringing the van to a screeching stop. As the police officers attempted to surround the van, Bentley flipped a switch that covered the van in the same armor that was used to keep the van from being broken into on the freeway in the U.S. over a year ago.

"Apparently, the Cooper Gang's van is now covered in some type of armor," the announcer said from the right screen inside of Yellow's bus, "We just received word that a SWAT team is going to attempt to break through it in approximately two minutes."

_NO_! Yellow thought.

He was about to turn the bus around when he noticed the first police blockade about five miles up the freeway.

_On second thought_, he thought, _let's bust some skulls_.

On his left screen, the female announcer had pointed out the obvious fact that Yellow had not slowed up and that apparently the officers at the blockade had not noticed.

Yellow stepped on the gas reaching a speed of 110 miles per hour and climbing. 120…130…140. Yellow pressed a button on his dashboard and a giant metal plate extended forward from the front of the bus to create a bulldozer as he got within firing range of Interpol's firearms.

Yellow was mere meters from colliding with the police cruisers when he pressed a second button and flipped a switch on the dashboard. The bus launched forward with a sudden burst of speed and another jerk a second later when the bus finally collided with the cruisers, destroying them almost completely.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!" the female announcer was shouting, "The suspect literally drove right through the blockade and…is…. turning around? Why is he turning around?"

The bus was pulling off a spectacular u-turn across all five lanes on the freeway. As soon as it had finished the turn, Yellow slammed the accelerator to the floor causing the bus to what appeared to be a stalled engine, but Yellow had one last trick up his sleeve.

"It seems the suspect has stalled his engine," the female announcer said from Bentley's left monitor, "and the police are quickly moving in."

"What the hell is he doing?" Carmelita wondered aloud.

"It's impossible to stall an engine with that much horsepower in it," Murray said matter-of-factly.

"Knowing Murray's expertise in automotives," Bentley said, "he's right. An engine that powerful couldn't possibly just breakdown."

"Exactly how powerful is that engine?" Sly asked.

"I'm not quite sure…"

A large explosion erupted on the left monitor. The bus had sent a sonic blast that cleared its immediate area of cops, and sped off towards where the Cooper Gang's van sat, surrounded by cops.

Yellow was pressed back into his seat as the bus had jumped to speeds that had broken the sound barrier.

"JESUS CHRIST!!!" both announcers' shouted, "All of the cruisers have been blasted away and Yellow Fire has disappeared."

Everyone in the Cooper Van was in shock.

"I don't remember him adding that to the bus," Murray said perplexed.

"Neither do I," Carmelita said.

"He must have been traveling at supersonic speeds to do that," Bentley said in awe.

"Damn right I was," came a voice over the radio.

Bentley jumped.

"What's up?" Sly asked in shock.

"It's Yellow Fire," Bentley smiled. "I'll transfer the sound waves to theses speakers," he added as he pulled out a pair of speakers.

"Give me the headset then," Carmelita said impatiently.

Bentley obliged and began tinkering with the secondary output of the receiver.

In the bus Yellow stopped ten blocks away from the Cooper Gang's location.

"Where are you?" Carmelita asked.

"Down the street," Yellow answered, "I have a plan, Carm, but I need your guys' help."

There was a moment's silence. Bentley gave the thumbs up that the speakers were in fact working.

Carmelita responded, "We're listening Yellow."

Chapter 3: Quick Escape

Yellow considered the risks involved but had no choice, but to tell Carmelita the truth. "An attack helicopter is on its way to..."

"A WHAT?!?!" everyone in the Cooper Van yelled.

"An attack helicopter," Yellow repeated and continued before he could be interrupted again, "It's going to provide some cover fire while I blow a path for you guys."

"But why an attack helicopter?" Sly asked.

"I really don't want to be blown to bits," Yellow said exasperatedly.

"That really doesn't answer my question," Sly retorted.

"Not the point," Yellow retorted back.

"Breaker, breaker. This is V.A. Sup Co inbound to yellow signal," came a voice over the radio.

"V.A. Sup Co, this Ad YF. Signal is out. Engage the hostiles when in range," Yellow responded. He pressed a button and a flare rocketed from the bus up into the air and detonated a hundred feet above the spot where the Cooper Van sat trapped. "Murray, get ready to punch it," Yellow said into his headset piece.

"Right," Murray responded. As he prepped himself, he saw the attack helicopter closing in on their position. "Oh boy."

Everyone in the van looked out of the windshield and saw a black helicopter flying in their direction. Carmelita quickly noted the sheer size of it revealed that the attack helicopter was mostly likely carrying more than just the pilots and their payload.

The helicopter was only a half a block away when it launched several missiles at the closest group of police cruisers. The cops panicked and began to flee or attempt a poor takedown of the helicopter. The police cruisers went up in flames as the missiles hit their mark and another set of missiles flew through the smoke. A second detonation confirmed yet another direct hit in the police blockade.

"Ad YF, we have confirmed hits. Continue with operation, sir?" said the pilot on the radio.

Before anyone could answer, Murray stomped his foot on the accelerator. The van jumped forward, through the wreckage of the police blockade and down the street.

"The van's gotten passed the blockade, sir," the pilot announced.

"Good," Yellow said with relief. "Call in an EV large enough to carry a small panel van and a large bus, and return to base."

"Right away, sir." The pilot quickly flew off in another direction.

Yellow quickly hit the gas and followed the Cooper Gang's progress trough the seemingly empty city.

_Something's not right_, Yellow thought. _Why is the city so empty today?_

Yellow's answer revealed itself with a bang, literally. A military hum-vee had broadsided the side of Yellow's bus, nearly causing the both of them to crash.

Chapter 4: The Military Intervention

Yellow flipped a switch and spoke into his headset. "Better luck next time gentlemen," his voice rang through the exterior speakers, "You'll never catch me."

Gunshots began to ring around the bus and the sound of armor piercing bullets attempting to penetrate the bus's heavy armor reverberated against the walls.

_Damn_, Bruce thought. He pressed a few buttons and flipped several switches. _I hope this feature is finally going to work._

The gunman for the hum-vee stopped firing and shouted to the driver, "I think he's slowing down!" Sure enough, the bus was loosing speed but it was not stopping. "Orders, sir?!"

"Hold your fire and only fire if he tries something," the driver answered, "I'll match his speed." The driver took his foot of the accelerator and the hum-vee began quickly matched the bus's speed.

After another mile's drive, the gunman noticed an opening in the front of the bus. "Sir? I think he's trying to pull something."

The driver took a quick look back and noticed the opening as well. "Brace yourself!"

Yellow sat in the dark, all systems were ready and the doors were finally opening.

"Launch in t-minus one minute," his computer indicated.

_Let's do this_, Yellow thought. A blockade of military vehicles was up ahead. _I should be able to go right through them_, he thought, _The bus is obsolete once it takes so much damage._

The bus's front doors finally sprung open and Yellow slammed his foot on the accelerator.

The armor piercing gun let out a barrage of bullets at the opening, missing the target by about a second. "Where'd he go?" the gunner asked.

Yellow had dodged all the bullets in his temporary ride. The vehicle was painted beige, with a yellow pattern on the top and the words The Vigilante Army, Road Rocket along the side. His windshield was that of a jet. The vehicle was riding low against the ground.

As the blockade came into view, Yellow flipped several switches forcing his on board computer to give an error message. "Damn," he said as he stepped on the gas, forcing more error messages to appear. Yellow flipped one last switch just feet from the first of the military vehicles. The military vehicles were launched several feet from their original spots as Yellow pulled yet another dissappearing act.

**AN: stay tuned**


	4. Truth

**AN: I do not own any characters portrayed in this chapter except Yellow Fire. He is mine and mine alone. Now I sound just plain selfish -.-' but it's true.**

Yellow Fire Chronicles

Book 4: The Truth

Chapter 1: The Wait

"She's been pacing for hours," Sly said worriedly, "I still say we go find him."

"You know how she is about the kid, Sly," Murray said through a mouthful of salami, cheese and bread.

"Murray's right, Sly," Bentley added. "Besides, he should be fine."

Carmelita had been pacing the room since they first arrived at the Cooper Hideout. She had not been able to sit and relax, knowing that Yellow was supposed to have been right behind the Cooper Gang as they broke away from the police blockade several days ago.

Sly was just as nervous as Carmelita but for a different reason. Bentley had informed Sly and Murray that Yellow was last seen being assaulted by military personal. This of course meant that Yellow could unwittingly lead the military to the Cooper Gang's front step.

Apparently Yellow had obtained some new abilities as well. The reporters were talking about him releasing some horrible power to escape. There were no deaths but a large number of people were seriously hurt. Some of that number were still in hospitals throughout the country.

The room was deathly quiet for hours and when a sudden knock came from the front door, Murray stood up and nearly knocked over the table, Carmelita had her trusty shock pistol in her hand, Sly had his cane, ready for a fight, and Bentley ran to the computer to check video surveillance.

The guest at the door continued knocking. Bentley soon returned with an excited smile on his face. As Bentley walked up to the door, Murray, Sly and Carmelita all had confused looks on their faces.

"What's going on, Bentley?" Sly asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," Bentley responded as he began unlocking the door.

"Hurry up," called the voice from outside. "Do you have any idea how cold it gets out here?"

Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed

Everyone in the room except Carmelita laughed. Carmelita's eyes had widened when the voice spoke.

"Hold on," Bentley said between fits of laughter as he finished the last lock on the door. "Come on in," he said after opening the door.

"About time," Yellow said as he walked through the door. "Those idiot military-types held me up."

He was wearing a long dark brown trench coat, the typical choice for someone who wants to stay hidden.

"So it's true, then?" Sly asked.

"Yeah," Yellow responded grimly. He averted his gaze from Carmelita. "I have bad news for you," he said with solemn in his voice. "There's rumor of a World War III."

Sly, Murray and Carmelita's eyes widened, Bentley was the only one who scoffed at the statement.

"Why on earth would you say that?" Bentley asked jokingly.

Yellow sighed heavily and pulled out a folder from the trench coat he was wearing. "Read that and tell me what you think afterwards," he said bitterly.

Carmelita beat Bentley to the punch and began reading the contents of the slim file. "There's only one paper inside," she said, somewhat disappointed.

Yellow ignored the statement and sat down at the table with Sly and Murray. Carmelita read what was on the paper aloud to the room.

"_A new possible terrorist group known as the Vigilante Army has been discovered and is at large. All attempts to isolate and contain the group have so far been futile. With every attempt, however, we find that the group is in fact stronger, cleverer and more unpredictable than anticipated. We have evidence that suggests that this militant group is currently hiding somewhere in the Middle East or France. A moderate suspicion is that Bruce Alan "Yellow Fire" Bivens is somehow connected. According to intelligence, the militant group has no connection with Alkaida. If the Vigilante Army has any of the major countries that are in alliance with the United States, then God have mercy on us all. We must take action before another World War erupts."_

When Carmelita had finished reading the file, she looked over at Yellow and asked, "What does this mean, Yellow?"

The Cooper Gang turned their attention to Yellow, whom everyone in the room remembered that he had brought an attack helicopter to aide in the Cooper Gang's escape back in the city.

"Let me get this straight," Sly said irritably, "You're involved with some terrorist group called the Vigilante Army?"

Yellow sighed. "That's incorrect, but you're pretty close."

Before Sly could retort, Carmelita asked angrily, "Then what the hell is the right answer, Yellow?"

Yellow stood up. "I'm the creator and leader of the militant group known as the Vigilante Army," he said grimly. "I got caught in the middle of a battle back in Iraq and the U.S. troops were pinned down." He walked over to the door, as if about to leave.

Carmelita grabbed Yellow's arm. "You're staying here."

Yellow chuckled. "I'm sorry, Carm, but you have very little authority over me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carmelita growled.

Yellow merely pulled his arm out of Carmelita's grip and said, "Those soldiers that I rescued. They became my followers and spies in the U.S. Military, National Guard, Marines, Air Force and Navy. However, word got out about a militant group in Iraq that had U.S. tech. All the U.S. defense offices where swept for intruders, spies, viruses and unknown links. By the time they had reached the staff, they were too late. All of my spies had fled their bases and eventually met with the rest of the group here in France."

"That explains the attack helicopter," Sly said, somewhat coldly.

"At least they saved your lives," Yellow growled.

"Knock it off," Carmelita intervened, "Both of you."

The room's anxiety, anger, and suspicions were felt throughout the whole room. Murray, for once, was unable to eat.

After several minutes had gone by, Bentley broke the silence.

"What exactly is the goal of the Vigilante Army?" he asked.

Yellow shrugged. "Don't have one."

Carmelita stood up and asked angrily, "Don't know or won't tell."

"Carm," Yellow said, hurt.

"No, Yellow," Carm cut him off, tears in her eyes, "You can't do this. Do you know what will happen if you do?"

"I am well aware of what will happen!" Bruce roared with such ferocity that Carmelita was forced to sit back down. "The U.S. thinks I'm here to start the third god damn World War! These soldiers that deserted their respective defense organizations just to follow me? I told them to go back. None of them listened. They saw me as a better defense organization."

All was silent in the room except for Yellow's sudden heavy breathing. Murray managed to stomach what was left of his meal. He stood up and walked to the kitchen to put his plate away. By the time he had returned, Bruce had regulated his breathing and sat at one of the empty chairs at the table.

Murray sat back at his seat, looked up at Yellow, and asked, "So…what now?"

Yellow sighed. "I'm not sure."

There was a minute's pause.

"You could try the U.N.," Bentley suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Yellow asked.

"He means the United Nations," Carmelita answered.

"I could but what would happen?" Yellow asked. "Hell! Why would I go there in the first place?"

"You could petition them for you to be free of all war crimes," Bentley suggested.

Everyone in the room gave Bentley a questioning look.

Bentley sighed. "I know its farfetched but it might actually work. If not then the public will know that Yellow is, in a way, innocent of almost every crime he's committed."

Yellow nodded. "I get it now. The first they're going to do is broadcast this on every news channel throughout every country that is part of the U.N."

Sly couldn't help but grin. "That's some devious thinking there, Bentley."

Bentley nodded and smiled with pride. "I pride myself on many things, Sly, and deviousness is one of them."

"But there's one problem," Carmelita mentioned. "How're we supposed to get to U.N. Headquarters?"

"I'm with Ms. Fox on this one, guys," Murray said.

Bentley sighed. "I'm not sure there, Murray. We need to get into Washington, D.C."

Yellow chuckled loudly.

"Something apparently seems funny," Sly remarked, starting to chuckle himself, "and I'm laughing."

Carmelita looked between Sly and Yellow. "What is so funny?" she asked, glad that the tension in the room had lifted.

"I've got an idea but we need to get somewhere far off from here," Yellow said, standing up.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Sly asked.

Yellow sighed. "Just trust me."

The Cooper Gang looked at each other with expressions of hesitation. Even Carmelita looked away.

Yellow sighed. "Fine, I'll do it alone." He walked to the door and opened it to step out. Sudden pressure on his shoulder made him stop.

"We'll do it," Carmelita said.

Yellow turned to see that the Cooper Gang wore different expressions of surprise. Carmelita stood just to his right.

"Then lets go," Yellow said. He turned for the door and walked through. Carmelita followed with the Cooper Gang following right behind.

**AN: sorry it took so long to get this chapter up....i've been busy with skool....then again....who isn't busy with skool right now**


End file.
